A Pendragon never begs
by Brad'sPyjamas
Summary: Arthur finds himself in an awkward position with the only way to end his suffering being to say three little words. Merthur PWP Slash - don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Merlin or it would be shown way, way after the watershed and the main expense would be lube! I do not intend to infringe any copyright nor will I profit from this.**

**This is Merthur slash, PWP and lemons - don't like don't read. This is my first forray into fan fiction and this type of writing so please be nice!**

* * *

><p><span>A Pendragon never begs<span>

It was his arousal that awakened him, pulsing persistently in time with the incredibly vivid dream that caused it. Unwilling to lose the delicious image of Merlin, eyes black with desire, smiling up at him before engulfing the whole of Arthur's erection in his mouth, Arthur kept his eyes shut as he tried to move his hands to his achingly hard cock. They didn't stay shut long, eyes flying open in panic when he realised it that, despite being unable to feel any form of binding, his arms and legs were solidly restrained.

A ball of pale blue light, floating under his bed canopy, moved into his field of vision and his panic dissipated in an instant. He took a shaky breath before turning his attention to the rest of the chamber, searching for any hint of where his lover was viewing the proceeding from. He had no success since the glow that starkly lit his naked body - which was spread-eagled on top of his rich bedspread, his head and torso raised at an angle by what felt like a mountain of pillows under the sheets - didn't allow him to see much beyond the bed posts. None of the deep shadows betrayed any hint of movement and he had no idea if the door were locked. Not relishing the thought of being interrupted in such a compromising position, even if his cock had now begun to subside, he decided that discretion was the better part of valour and barely whispered the warlock's name.

Silence reigned but that barely registered with Arthur for the minute he had uttered the first syllable fresh arousal had washed over him like a tidal wave, heat pooling in his groin and blood flooding back into his cock with such force spots of colour exploded behind his eyes and he had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself crying out. Memories forced themselves to the forefront of his mind, Merlin sucking him, caressing him, sliding himself down onto Arthur; the images so vivid Arthur could almost feel them. Again he tried to reach down, the _need_ to touch himself and find relief overwhelming his reason, but it was futile; his muscles useless against the power of Merlin's magic. Sweat trickled down his face as his cock gave another powerful twitch and he closed his eyes trying to banish the images and will his erection away.

A few seconds later he really wished he hadn't as a speaking spell brought Merlin's voice directly into his mind - _Oh no, you don't. Did you really think you could get out of this that easily my love - _and another even more powerful wave swamped him, engorging him even further. Swallowing down on another cry he eyed his now hugely swollen cock in disbelief, unable to remember ever being this hard in his life.

'Where are you?' He panted out, eyes scanning the shadows but he got no reply. That is if you don't count the fact that he could suddenly feel breath ghosting over his cock before the unmistakable feel of a tongue lapping at the head. He looked down, fully expecting to see Merlin there, pleasuring him. But there was nothing but his painful erection and no indentation in the bed to indicate Merlin had somehow become invisible. His hips bucked involuntarily and he expected the touch to withdraw but to his relief he felt lips replace tongue and engulf his tip. His mouth curled into a smile, sure his release was mere seconds away now he was, to all intents and purposes, actually being touched.

He was wrong. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as warm wetness slid over his full length, past caring who might hear. The feel of a tongue pressing on the thick vein on the underside of his cock made his balls contract and the heat in his groin centred itself as it would if he were coming but still there was no sweet relief. He groaned in desperation, breathing ragged, eyes reopening in disbelief as he realised whatever spells Merlin was using on him, one of them prevented him reaching his climax. His cock was now the deep red of the bed spread, the head purple, angry and oozing pre-come and he was sure he could see it visibly pulsing. The whole length shone wetly and he could almost see the trails left by the tongue that wasn't there as it continued to lick and tease. He hadn't known it was possible to dance this long on the fine line between pleasure and pain and he didn't know how much more he could stand it. Unsure what exquisite torture his next attempt at communication would bring he decided to try anyway, the pain was nearly outweighing the pleasure so to do nothing was just not an option.

'Why …_oh_ … are … _aah_ … you … _nngh_ … doing … _uh_… this?' he managed to say, each word he spoke having been accompanied by the feeling of teeth grazing his inner thighs or his nipples.

'You really can't recall?' a voice, heavy with sarcasm and a hint of desire, spoke from the shadows.

Arthur looked around wildly in time to see a shadow detach itself from the side of the wardrobe and then Merlin, completely swathed in a black cloak, was standing at the bottom of the bed, smiling evilly at him.

'Wouldn't have … _ah_ … asked … _Oh Gods_ … if I could!' Arthur said, as the 'mouth' gave some particularly hard sucks.

'Oh.' Merlin tilted his head to one side as if considering a particularly complicated problem. 'Well then, perhaps this will help.'

Suddenly all the touches playing across Arthur's body ceased, although his aroused didn't dissipate a jot. The loss of the feelings forcing a whimper from him.

'Thought you might want to concentrate.' Merlin said with a smirk as a blot appeared in the air to his right, shimmering like the surface of a pool.

Within it an image formed:

_Arthur and Lancelot were in Lancelot's chambers, a flagon of mead set on the table between them. Judging by the angles both were sitting in their chairs the flagon was no where near full. _

'_I can't believe you beg for it,' Arthur slurred, clapping Lancelot on the shoulder. 'You're a knight for Gods sakes. Knights command!'_

'_Gwaine doesn't see it like that,' Lance muttered, sounding aggrieved and leaning forward so his forehead was almost touching Arthur's. 'If I want things done my way I have to do as he says.'_

'_But begging?' Arthur sounded incredulous. 'Merlin knows I wouldn't tolerate that. Besides a Pendragon never begs.'_

The image was gone but Arthur didn't need to see more. His face must have registered his horror that Merlin had some how witnessed his comment and his grasp of what the warlock was attempting to achieve.

Merlin nodded at his expression and spoke in satisfied tones, 'Quite, I knew you'd understand.'

His grin became feral as his eyes flared gold and Arthur would have leapt off the bed if he hadn't been restrained. Arousal so strong even Merlin felt the backlash swept through him from head to toe and then continued to increase in strength, making every inch of his skin scream and his cock throb so hard he thought he might pass out with the pain. He cried out incoherently again and again at each wave, each a little stronger than the last, becoming almost delirious with the sheer intensity of what Merlin was subjecting him to.

'Good job I put wards up,' Merlin said, eying the debauched picture the Prince made appreciatively. Arthur's pupils were almost totally blown and his lips were swollen and bloody from his attempts to remain silent. His blond hair was damp, strands plastered to his forehead, and the whole of his golden body was slick with sweat, every well toned muscle tense and shaking. His cock was bigger than Merlin had ever seen it and by the way it was twitching he knew it must be more than painfully hard. The precious few times Merlin had been allowed to orchestrate proceedings since Arthur had claimed him the Prince had come far faster than Merlin had expected, since he was so unused to not being in absolute control. Checking the spell he'd put in place to prevent Arthur climaxing he realised it was using far more of his power than he'd anticipated; Arthur must have been on the point of orgasm almost since the beginning. At the thought of the level of desperation Arthur must now be experiencing his own arousal ratcheted up several notches and he took another step forward.

'Look at me.' Merlin commanded and Arthur's eyes snapped up to his at once, glazed and black with lust. 'It's painful, isn't it,' he crooned, running a finger down Arthur's cock before he dropped the velvet cloak to the floor, revealing his own pale nakedness and obvious arousal.

'_Yes_,' Arthur hissed out, eyes now fixed on Merlin's erection which became slick with oil at the wave of a hand. Merlin knelt on the bed, right between Arthur's legs and began to lazily pump his own cock with his right hand, left steadying himself on the bedpost. Another flash of gold from his eyes and Arthur was once again crying out, the sensation of Merlin's personal ministrations being mirrored on his erection. Wanting to finish this before he was too drained from the magic he was expending Merlin tightened his grip, knowing what it would do to Arthur's over sensitized cock.

'Oh Gods … _ah_ … I'm …' Arthur clamped his mouth shut on the words that he'd been so close to saying. He was a Knight, he could handle pain, he wouldn't give Merlin the satisfaction. He knew Merlin couldn't keep casting like this forever, all he had to do was wait it out.

Merlin smirked as if he knew what Arthur was thinking and began to speed up his rhythm, re-instating the sensations of a mouth sucking, kissing and licking Arthur's nipples, neck and collar bone.

'You want to come, don't you?' Merlin asked after several minutes, his own voice now shaking as he moved closer to his own climax.

'_YES!_' Arthur bellowed, goaded almost past the point of endurance but still determined to hold on.

'All it … takes is … three little … words.' Merlin gasped, this thighs trembling with the effort of remaining in Arthur's eye line whilst holding himself back from the brink of orgasm.

Arthur, now whimpering desperately, his cock twitched so violently it was splashing droplets of pre-come onto his toned abs, shook his head.

'No?' Merlin breathed, running his tongue over his lips. 'Shame … it would have been … _good_ … to come together.' And with that he let himself go, moaning Arthur's name as he came across Arthur's cock and abdomen.

The sight of Merlin, face flushed and chest heaving as he reached the completion Arthur had been desperate to achieve for what seemed like hours was just too much for the Prince.

'I … can't … take … this.' He sobbed, balls and cock beyond pain and the rest of his body feeling like it was on fire. '_Let me come!_'

'You've got to say it.' Merlin said, leaning forward to lasciviously lap his juices off Arthur, making the Prince whimper piteously.

'_Merlin!_'

'Say it.' Merlin said lifting Arthur's hips and muttering something under his breath. Arthur's eyes popped as he felt his channel go slick with oil, closely followed by Merlin plunging his miraculously renewed erection straight into Arthur's arse right up to the balls.

'Fuck!' Arthur shouted as Merlin brushed his prostate at the first stroke and then continued to piston himself in and out of his lover's abused body hard and fast, hitting his target every time. Arthur's head lolled back onto the pillows, a steam of invectives falling from his lips as fireworks went off in his body and his mind.

Merlin, unable to resist, canted forward and captured Arthur's mouth in a bruising kiss, the taste of him mixing with the tang of copper from the splits in Arthur's lips as their tongues danced over each other. Arthur tried to pull away after a couple of minutes and Merlin let him, instead straightening up and renewing his punishing rhythm.

'_Please_'

'Three little words, Arthur, that's all.'

'_Merlin_,'

'If I must give you one more incentive … Ræran oþ sárwielm onhréran' Merlin chanted, eyes turning gold but this time continuing to glow.

'Gods!' Arthur cried, every nerve ending in his body feeling like they were exploding, Merlin basically having elevated every sensation Arthur was already feeling to new heights. 'It hurts … Merlin … Gods … it's so good … but it hurts.'

Merlin shot a tired but amused grin in the direction of the fireplace before returning his attention to his Prince. Tears were pouring down Arthur's face and he was now wreathing and bucking so vigorously against Merlin that it was barely necessary for the warlock to continue to thrust into him.

'Say it, Arthur' he ordered and finally the words Arthur had been determined he would not utter were echoing through the chamber.

'I'm _begging_ you … Merlin …. p_lease … I'm begging you … let me come._'

'Well … if you're begging …' Merlin said slowly '… Gefyllan'

There was a pause of a heartbeat and then Arthur's body was free and he was screaming his way through the most powerful, painful, wonderful orgasm he'd ever experienced.

'Yes … Merlin … Yes … Yes … Yes …' he chanted, body convulsing repeatedly as rope after rope of his release coated his stomach and chest.

Merlin added his own cries to Arthur's as the Prince's channel tightened around his erection, squeezing a second orgasm out of the now exhausted man. As the aftershocks shuddered through each of their bodies Merlin crawled up the bed to nestle into Arthur's embrace.

Arthur turned to face him, mouth curved into an indolent smile - despite his perceived humiliation - as he rode the crest of his high. Merlin looked so dazed he couldn't help but move to kiss him only to freeze at the soft moans now voluble at the far end of his chambers. Merlin blinked sleepily before muttering _'__légeléoht'._

All the candles blazed into life illuminating Lancelot, who was leaning heavily against the far wall by the hearth. His breeches were open and his right hand was wrapped firmly round his rather impressive erection, pumping furiously. Judging by the glittering rivulets covering his hand and the damp blotches on his shirt Arthur was certaom he had made the most of every single minute he had witnessed.

Lancelot's moans grew in volume, finally giving way to a strangled cry as he came with such force his legs shook beneath him. Unable to remain upright he slid bonelessly down the wall, looking directly into Arthur's eyes as he did so, grinned wickedly as he said,

'A Pendragon never begs? I beg to differ Sire.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review - I'd love to know what you think!<strong>


End file.
